


Let Me Worship You

by AmazonDjinn



Series: Rebuilding a Dynasty [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Luke Cage - Freeform, Minor Spoilers, dat lip bite in the finale tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonDjinn/pseuds/AmazonDjinn
Summary: What is it about Mariah Dillard that draws Shades in? One word -- POWER.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was always tension between Mariah and Shades, but that lip bite in the finale pushed me into this ship so hard. Glad to see I'm not alone!

"Would you like to go over talking points for Damon Boone's memorial tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Alex, I'm tired. Boone was a weak, opportunistic pacifist who would have waited until I was long dead before making a move to oust me," Mariah said as she pushed herself up off the couch and made her way to the small table near the kitchen that held her liquor.  
  
"Please don't say that tomorrow," Alex teased.  
  
She smiled before answering, "Of course not. Harlem's City Council has lost a wonderful defender in Boone, and his presence will be sorely missed," she deadpanned as she poured herself a drink, then took a sip of the Scotch. "You can go, Alex. I don't plan on doing any more work this evening."  
  
"Are you sure, Madam Councilwoman?"  
  
"Yes," she replied as she nodded. "Go on, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Once she'd heard the front door close shut behind him, she tipped up her glass and drank the remainder in two heavy gulps.  
  
As she was pouring her second glass, she was startled to see Shades step out of the kitchen toward her.  
  
"You should really get a security system," he said, in his raspy yet playful tone.  
  
"And you should really stop breaking into my house," she countered, reaching for an empty glass and pouring a drink for him. After handing him the glass, she took a sip from her own, sizing him up over the rim of her neat Scotch.  
  
"What, did you think because of what happened at Harlem's Paradise that you could add me to your booty call list?" She took a sip and moved a step closer to Shades. He smiled a crooked smile and put the glass to his lips before shaking his head and taking a lengthy sip. Mariah inadvertently smiled in return, "Who are you? How'd you even come into the picture?"  
  
He bit his lower lip before inching toward her, "I'm the type of story you see every day. Grew up on these Harlem streets, left, but was drawn back by the gravity of home."  
  
Tipping her glass up once more, Mariah finished her drink and didn't flinch at the loud clank it made when she practically dropped it on the table now behind her. "No," she shook her head and pursed her lips, "You're different."  
  
He moved closer again as he took another languid sip. He was close enough to reach out and touch her, but seemed content to just drink her in.  
  
"What's really going on behind those shades," she asked as she reached up to take them off. He stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist and lowering her arm.  
  
"There is nothing sexier than a powerful woman," he said as he finally stepped close enough that their bodies were touching. He reached around her and placed his glass of scotch on the table. "You are a goddess," he continued, reaching up with his other hand to remove the sunglasses. He placed those on the table behind her as well, effectively pinning her between the table and him. "Let me worship you," he begged, now their faces mere inches apart.  
  
Mariah unbuttoned his grey suit jacket and slowly ran her hands up his torso over his tailored, fitted shirt and up to his neck. Her fingers toyed at the nape of his neck before she pulled him close. Their lips met in a tender kiss that slowly gave way to parted lips and intertwined tongues. Shades leaned into her, yet never took his hands off the table behind her.  
  
He opened his eyes before pulling away to catch his breath just so he could watch her catch hers. He took a few more steps back and looked toward the stairs, beckoning her to show him the way. She lead and he followed.  
  
When they made it to her bedroom upstairs, she turned her back to him and pulled her hair out of the way so he could reach the zipper on her blouse. Once opened, he slowly pushed the blouse off of her shoulders, letting his fingers linger on her skin as he did. Her breath hitched in her chest and caused him to grin that Cheshire cat grin of his. Once it had fallen past her hips, he gently nudged her so she would turn around.  
  
Her bra was lacey and decadent in its pattern and he couldn't help but run just a finger down the front of it. He stopped when he felt her nipple through the cloth, and looked up at her as if asking for permission to continue. She nodded and he wasted no time in nipping at the skin of her breasts while he deftly unclasped the bra from behind.  
  
As the bra fell away, he cupped her breasts and stroked each nipple with his thumb before taking each one into his mouth in turn. The sensation elicited a moan from Mariah that almost made her weak in the knees. He caught the motion and stood up straight before leading her to the bed.  
  
When the back of her knees hit the footboard, he once again looked her in the eyes asking for permission as his fingers dipped into the waistband of her skirt. Only after she nodded in agreement did he move his hands around her waist until he found the zipper. He pulled the skirt down to find delicate panties that matched the bra.  
  
As she lay back on her bed in nothing but thin lace, he meticulously undressed himself; placing his clothing very neatly across a lounge chair in her bedroom. He was still in his boxer briefs but before she had time to protest, he was hovering above her waiting for his next command. "Worship me," she whispered.  
  
Their mouths crashed together with such force that he almost lost his balance. When he tried to pull away, she bit his lip and bucked her hips toward him. Once she released his mouth, he kissed his way down her neck, over her collar bones, between her breasts, around her navel, where he stopped at the top of the panties. "Not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked breathily.  
  
He looked up at her without taking his chin off her skin, cocked one eyebrow and replied, "Never." He trailed his fingers along the waistband of her panties before he began to shimmy them down her thighs. Once they were completely thrown off, he lowered himself to his knees, never taking his eyes off hers. He softly placed his hands against the interior of her thighs and without warning began to ravish her clit with his tongue.  
  
She let out a laborious moan which pulled a smile out of him. He fell into a glorious rhythm like he was licking to a beat she couldn't hear, and every time she moaned, he changed the pace. She would not last long like this. Soon, she began bucking her hips to meet his mouth. He had to change from an overhand grip to an underhand grip in order to keep her from bucking too hard.  
  
And when she came just as hard, he let out a low growl while he slowly collected every drop of her with his tongue. Her spasms reverberated through him to the point where he felt he couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
He got to his feet and finally pushed down his boxer briefs, exposing every lengthy inch of his lithe body. He licked his hand, collecting the last of her, and used that hand to stroke his cock slowly. He walked back to her, lifting one of her legs and holding it against his hip. He lingered just outside her entrance, once again waiting for her word. "God, yes," was all she could muster, but that was all he needed.  
  
He slowly pushed into her, grunting as he went. He waited for her to close her eyes first and she finally did once all of him was inside her. He pulled out some and began to gently, and shallowly, pump into her. He opened his eyes and caught the slight motion her breasts made as he moved inside her. Her eyes were still closed as she was breathing heavily through clenched teeth.  
  
He thrust as hard and fast as he could, forcing her eyes open. When she was finally able to focus on his face, it was his turn to command her. "Look at me," he said to her.  
  
She did and her clenched teeth breathing quickly gave way to loud, throaty moans. Shades was moving too fast but couldn't bring himself to slow down. Her warmth pulled him ever closer to the edge. He began rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb. He could feel her body tensing. "Holy shit!" she screamed. The words barely passed her lips before she was in the throes of another orgasm under Shades.  
  
Her expression of pure ecstasy and total abandon was what finally did him in, and with one final thrust he was spent. He fell forward on top of her, panting as he pumped a few more times before finishing and pulling out of her. He rolled over onto his back next to her, both of them trying to get a hold of themselves.  
  
"It's good to be the Queen," Mariah said to herself mostly, but it was loud enough that Shades' silent reply was a wide smile.


End file.
